Proposing to Regina
by KateWallowie
Summary: This is a the first one of a series of Oneshots taking a look into the life of an established Swan Queen couple. It's a continuation from my 'Finding Emma' story, but it can be read on its on. It's about two years into the future and the title pretty much explains what Emma is about to do...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a the first one of a series of Oneshots taking a look into the life of an established Swan Queen couple. It's a continuation from my 'Finding Emma' story, but it can be read on its on. I****t's about two years into the future.**  
Also, I've thrown in some Red Beauty.  
**Since this one ended up being extremely long, I've divided it into a "Two-shot", so to speak...  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Finding Emma and encouraged me to go on, you guys are amazing! And thank you to all the author's alerts - I see what you did there ;)**

Thanks to my girlfriend who came up with the idea of continuing in that way and to my beta Allison for her always prompt help!

**Disclaimer: I don't make any money of this, the characters aren't mine. This story however is.  
**

**Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

_Prologue..._

* * *

When Emma observed Henry stumbling, she knew that it was not going to end well. Teaching a bookwormy gangly 13-year old how to handle a skateboard had been a terrible idea.

So she did the only thing she could think of to prevent the worst. She threw herself between him and the sidewalk. She caught his smaller figure, but was surprised at how heavy he felt. Her head connected with the ground. Then she was out.

"Emma! Emma!"

Her son's anxious screaming brought her back to reality. He had cradled her head on his lap. Looking up from that strange angle she saw his panicked expression. It was what helped her to think through the pain. So she slowly sat up and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You caught me. What about you?"

Emma nodded and made an effort to kept her wince internally. He didn't need to worry about her.

"I think that skateboarding might have been a very bad idea."

He patted her shoulder after he retrieved the board.

"I'm sure, we'll find something else to do together."

"Yeah, for now we have to evade Regina's wrath."

Emma countered as she looked at Henry's torn clothing. He chuckled once before he grew quiet.

"She won't be too mad, will she?"

"Considering that she didn't want us to go out in the first place, I think you should run to your room the first chance you get, kid."

"Meaning you'll deal with her?"

"Meaning, it's my fault."

Henry shrugged happily.

"Well, last time I took the blame. I imagine she can't put you under house arrest, right?"

Emma returned his wide smile with one of her own. They were almost at the house as the doors burst open.

"Here it comes."

Henry mumbled and indeed Regina stood in the entryway, a force to be reckoned with.

"What the hell did you do?"

Regina was screeching, her voice reaching an octave Emma had never heard before, as she entered the large white house, dragging Henry with her by his shoulder. The left sleeve of his jacket was torn, his brand-new jeans were ripped at the knees and there was a large red stain on his white shirt just under his collarbone.

Within seconds Regina was standing in front of Henry, carefully tugging at his dirty jacket with one hand while pushing the messy hair out of his face with the other.

"Are you hurt, Henry?"

"No, I'm fine."

He shrugged her hands off, clearly annoyed by such a show of compassion, even though they were alone. Visibly hurt Regina shrunk back, her eyes glowing at Emma.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing", Emma protested weakly, trying herself at a shrug that her shoulders didn't want to deliver properly. Apparently her head wasn't the only thing hurting.

Without farther ado Regina took the skateboard out of Henry's hand to put it in the closet. Next she confidently strode to her son, forcing him to lose the jacket with a demanding hand in front of his face.

"Show me where you've hurt yourself."

Before Henry could find his words, the shock clearly written on his pale face, Emma shook her head.

"He's fine, Regina."

"How can you say that? I allow you once to go out with this death-device and look how you return!"

At Emma's words she threw the first glance to the person responsible of Henry's injuries.

"You! I should have never allowed you this!"

As Regina examined Emma her panicked eyes widened. Emma sighed, she didn't know how to deal with that now. She needed to lie down, tend to the painful throbbing over her shoulders that her head was.

Slowly Regina took a step to her, her unease growing when she fixed her gaze on the remnants of Emma's leather jacket hanging on her left side, the jeans almost ripped open on her hip. Thankfully she didn't find the origin of the blood.

"Okay, does anyone want to tell me what happened?"

Surprised at herself Emma managed to look annoyed at Regina's demanding voice. Henry just shrugged.

"Nothing."

He lifting his shirt under the red stain to prove his words. Sure enough there was no sign of injury on his chest.

"Can I go upstairs now?"

"Sure."

He turned around to thunder upstairs before she had even finished nodding.

Confused Regina turned around to Emma.

"Really, what did happen? Are you okay?

"Sure."

Emma nodded, subdued by the throbbing at her temples. She heard Regina sighing as she pulled Emma into the kitchen and forced her to take a seat. While she was retrieving the first aid kid, she tried again, her back to Emma.

"You evidently fell, but how did you manage that both of you look so ruined? You had one board and unless I'm misinformed, you shouldn't use it together."

"He fell."

Emma finally answered, grumbling. She carefully lifted one hand to her temple, trying to ascertain how much damage the pavement had done to her head.

"But you look worse."

Regina stated as she turned around quickly. Emma who was just examining the amount of blood that had come away on her fingertips didn't have any time to inconspicuously lower her hand.

"What is that?"

It was a superfluous question, so both of them didn't expect an answer as Regina leaned towards her to look at the gash. She harshly sucked in a breath of air.

"That bad, hm?"

Emma had really hoped it wouldn't be so deep.

"Yes, that bad. We should get you to a hospital."

"That would be stupid. Whale is on vacation in the woods and we both know that there's no other doctor there. Also he hates us."

As Regina leaned over her, a deep concern written on her face, Emma stopped feeling stupid. Suddenly she felt a warmth originating from her temple, spreading through her whole body, rejuvenating her.

She looked up to meet dark brown eyes probing at the now flawless skin on her forehead. With unbelievable tenderness Regina caressed her temple with her forefinger, making sure the wound was gone.

"How does that feel?"

"Amazing."

Emma breathed out before thinking. She felt more than she heard Regina chuckle next to her. Her eyes twinkled in mischief as she leaned down to set a protective kiss on her head.

"Be careful next time, okay? He's quite heavy, we can't always catch him."

Now she was sure that Regina was teasing her. And she wasn't sure whether she liked it, because she felt like Regina was pointing out her failure in being a mother.

When she looked up Regina met her inquisitive gaze with a indulgent half-smile, that Emma loved more than anything else and she knew Regina was just teasing her without insinuating anything else.

"Do you feel better?"

Slowly Emma nodded.

"I feel perfect."

And she did. Regina was taking care of her, although she had not only put Henry in danger of some scrapes and bruises nut managed to hurt herself in the process. She healed her with her magic that was so easily accepted by Emma's energy now that she didn't even have to think about letting her in anymore. She had accepted the healing warmth with a feeling of contentment, of coming home, of love.

"You know I love you, right?"

Surprised Regina turned back to her. She gave her a happy smile.

"I love you, too."

And just like that it hit Emma.

She did love Regina, more than anything in the world. She never wanted to be separated from her and although she had hated this sentiment all of her life, she did want to spent the rest of her life with her.

As Regina packed the first aid kit away and pushed an errant strand of hair out of her face, Emma fought the urge to blurt out the two words that were laying on top of her tongue, because she knew she wanted to deliver them properly.

Marry Me.

* * *

**Present day...**

* * *

"Wow, really?"

Emma shrunk under Ruby's widened eyes.

"You think, she'd say yes?"

"Certainly not."

Belle chimed in, looking up from the large book that was propped up on her knees.

With a deep sigh Emma rolled her eyes.

"So much about being able to talk to you without your girlfriend listening in!"

A deep blush overtook Belle's fragile features. She sank deeper into the cosy armchair.

"Do you want me to leave? I could spent another hour at the library..."

Ruby gave her an apologizing smile.

"Honey, it's 9 pm, the library is closed."

Then she turned to Emma with a reproachful look on her face

"And you just have to accept that I'm not living alone anymore. So when you come to seek shelter from the horrors that are the Mills-mansion you just have to expect, that Belle is going to be here, too."

During Ruby's determined speech Belle suddenly jumped up, clearly annoyed. She grabbed a smaller book and pointed behind her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a minute until you've figured this out."

Then she regarded Ruby with a nasty look.

"You do well to remember that I pay rent."

"Just sit."

Emma relented, pointing to the armchair.

"Why are you here, Ems, I mean really?"

Ruby pressed and Emma slowly let her head sink onto her hands on the counter they were sitting at.

"I need help."

She sighed. Before Ruby could say anything a snicker came out of the room's corner.

"No kidding..."

Belle snorted without even lifting her head.

"Weren't you supposed to be quietly reading? Ruby, wasn't she..."

"Stop it, Emma. Just tell me what you need!"

Emma shrugged, suddenly sheepish.

"A scintillating idea to propose? I was thinking about inviting her to dinner to that Italian place like on our anniversary, but I'm not sure she'll say yes..."

"Well you could ask her at Granny's. There's less pressure there."

This time Belle didn't even try to keep her snort subdued.

"Sure, everyone knows you, but there's no pressure..."

Annoyed Emma finally turned to their not-so-silent listener.

"Do you have a better idea?"

She practically sneered but Belle looked up completely unfazed.

"I would suggest a quiet place, somewhere you're alone and she can decline without making a scene, because let's face it Emma, she won't accept."

"What? Honey, you don't know that. She could agree."

Ruby protested but Belle simply threw her a look. And sadly even Ruby's protest seemed very feeble. Great, not even her friend believed in her.

"See, you could just make a nice dinner yourself. Buy some roast beef and make the rosemary potatoes Regina loves so much. Oh, and the zucchini with the lemon sauce!"

Surprised Emma turned toward Belle, ignoring that Ruby burst out in laughter at the mere thought of Emma attempting to cook.

"You know what kind of potatoes Regina likes?"

Belle just shrugged.

"I'm observant. We've been out to dinner you know?"

"Right."

That had been a double date she hadn't wanted to repeat, at all. Strangely it had been Belle who had suggested a second try at which Regina had actually behaved herself. The tentative friendship between the two of them had confirmed to Emma just how incredibly forgiving Belle was. Or screwed up. You clearly could see it both ways.

"Right. And how on earth should I even get the recipes?"

"I already have them. There are cook books in the library, you know. Which you'd know, if you read."

Strangely Belle also had never started to like her. She even got along better with Regina. Ruby had excused it with the fact that Belle distrusted anyone who didn't read.

"Still, darling, Emma doesn't know how to cook, even if you gave her detailed instructions."

Belle just shrugged, unfazed.

"Well you can cook. We could help her."

"Aww, that's so sweet. Even if you think it'll be for nothing?"

"At least they'll be having a nice evening, even if it ends in rejection."

"Thank you!"

Emma sneered sarcastically while doubt started to creep up on her. Regina wouldn't really decline. Would she? Sure, she'd put up a fight, but once she'd see how serious Emma was about this she wouldn't continue to change the subject whenever they talked about marriage and stuff. Right?

Desperate she looked up at Ruby, needing her friend's support.

"I just want to spend the rest of my life with her and I want her to know that. I want to show her without a doubt that I belong to her. That I won't run away, ever again. I don't want her to feel like she is being owned. I want her to know that she isn't alone and she'll never be alone again. I want to commit to her."

Feeling slightly embarrassed at her outburst Emma looked up to meet her friend's eyes again. Instead of judging her they were looking at her with big smiles.

"See, what I mean?"

Ruby prompted as she turned to her silenced girlfriend. Belle nodded solemnly.

"Okay, you're right. She might have a chance."

Belle grinned determined, a devious twinkle in her eyes.

"So, we should better make sure that she doesn't screw this up."

* * *

"But why?"

Henry was not only stubborn but clever, Emma had to give him that. Though he was thrilled to spent the night discussing books with Belle, he insisted that there had to be a reason Ruby and Belle were busy cooking in the kitchen while he had to help Emma cleaning up.

"Just because."

Turning away from him she picked up two of her jackets that were draped over a chair in the living room and rolled her eyes at her very eloquent answer. Briefly she wondered when Regina had started allowing her to disrupt the usual tidiness, but her girlfriend had somehow ceased to complain. If it didn't get out of hand that is.

"Emma!"

She sighed aggravated at his insistence. Unfortunately she knew exactly where he got it from.

"Henry!"

She imitated his complain perfectly, before she turned around to ruffle his hair.

"Really, kid? Can't I just do something nice for your mom?"

He frowned a second in deep concentration before he shook his head.

"You're never _this _nice."

He intoned.

"Gee, thank you, kid. I do nice things, all the time. For you _and _your mom."

"Yeah, sure. But then you bring home flowers or this 80 per cent dark chocolate or invite us to dinner. You tried baking once, but that was a disaster so you make reservations. On mom's birthday we went to that French place, remember? They had this really tiny portions."

When he looked up at her he made a face before he turned back to his frowning.

"And you've only told me once that I had to clean up."

Apparently in his world that was enough proof that she was acting out of the ordinary. He fixed her gaze, obviously satisfied with his line of argument.

"When do I not tell you to clean up? I tell you to tidy up your room all the time?"

"Yeah, but you never enforce it. The only time I really had to do it was when you accidentally nicked Mom's car with your bug."

Suddenly his eyes grew bigger.

"You haven't destroyed anything, have you?"

Exasperated Emma let out a deep sigh.

"No, Henry, I haven't destroyed anything. Yet. Maybe I'll start attacking an annoying boy next. Who knows?"

He gave her her own signature eyeroll before cocking his head in his mother's poised superiority which completely ruined her patience. Without planning to she tackled him, threw him on the ground and tickled every inch of skin that she could reach until he squealed like a little girl, flailing his hands.

"Okay, I give, I give."

He conceded breathlessly as he sat up and immediately tried to straighten his hair again.

"What's going on, here? Aren't you supposed to tidy?"

"Oh, Belle! You know I wanted to ask you whether we can go by the library on our way to your apartment? There are some books Grace recommended and I was wondering whether I could maybe check them out?"

"Of course! Do you remember the author and title?"

Shaking her head Emma left the two bookworms alone, sweeping the living room one last time for any misplaced things. Satisfied she controlled the already set table in the dining room on her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, good that you're here. I just wanted to show you, where I've put everything."

Fortunately Ruby had put everything in the oven to keep it warm. After the other woman explained everything to her, she removed her apron and fixed Emma with a stern gaze.

"Now, don't screw this up!"

Emma nodded wholehearted. She had better things to do than screwing up. For example controlling the nausea that had settled itself deep within her stomach and was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Wish me luck?"

She looked up at Ruby with a doubtful expression, but Ruby simply nodded. She embraced her, holding her tight before releasing her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good luck!"

Unfortunately she made it sound like Emma really needed it. Within seconds Ruby had rounded up Belle and Henry, they had said their good-byes and were out.

Taking deep breaths Emma ran upstairs to change and check on her hair. She had already used a creamy make-up and colored her eyes with dark mascara. Considering that, she was very lucky that Henry was observant but not observant enough to notice how much extra care she had taken to look perfect. She knew Regina appreciated it.

Quickly she lost her clothes and pulled a new dark green dress that complimented her eyes over her head and freed her hair. She shook her head twice and kneaded her hair into the right waves, carefully closing the knot of the halter top.

Almost forgetting her new high heeled shoes she tumbled down the stairs after her watch told her that she only had five minutes left for the last perfect addition.

She halted in the middle of the foyer and closed her eyes in deep concentration, imagining dark and light red rose petals flying in the air. First she thought of warmth, originating from deep within her as she lighted the various candles that she had carefully placed around the house. Then she thought of her love to Regina and with a wide smile she opened her eyes just as various rose petals appeared seemingly out of nowhere and slowly drifted towards the ground. For a moment she felt her panic levels rising as she observed a hungry yellow flame reaching for red. She already envisioned the whole house bursting into flames before she remembered herself that she hadn't created real roses. Intrigued she watched the leaf vanish into a sparkling burst of energy.

It was due to Regina that she knew how to control her magic nowadays, so she sheepishly reminded herself that she couldn't create something from nothing. The petals were just an expression of her own magic. Somehow she had managed to recreate even their smell. So maybe she wasn't in perfect control, but at least she wanted to show Regina how far she had come.

Fixated on the little show in the foyer Emma watched another petal disappear in a tiny light show, so entranced that she didn't notice the opening door.

* * *

So when Regina halted on the threshold, completely taken aback, she found Emma displaying the perfect crooked smile that Regina simply adored.

With wonder she took in the candles and the rose petals, but most of all the gorgeous tight cut dress Emma was wearing. She looked incredible.

"Emma?"

Silently, so she wouldn't disrupt her concentration, she asked for Emma's attention, maybe even an explanation.

Only with a slight twitch Emma turned, changing her usual rash tumbling into a deliberate graceful motion.

"Hi."

She greeted Regina with a wide smile and waved her to come in.

Regina returned the smile shakily. Somehow her confidence was completely shattered. This was entirely new ground and she had no idea what Emma had planned.

Glad she could turn around to close the door she looked down on herself, suddenly very happy Ruby had come by to meet her for lunch. Though she hadn't been able to get Ruby to confess whatever it was about she was grateful to be wearing a dark knee-long dress instead of her usual slacks. With a sigh she put her purse down, shrugged out of her jacket and tried to brace herself for anything before she faced Emma again.

"Hi."

She returned her welcome as she approached Emma to greet her properly.

With an overwhelming tenderness Emma took her face into her hands as she sighed content into their kiss. Afterward she held out her hand in an invitation. Regina took it while she looked around again.

"How did you do that?"

Emma chuckled proudly.

"I simply exercise what you taught me, controlling my magic."

Nodding Regina followed Emma. There was no need to tell her now that they had to take up practicing a lot more if conjuring up that much energy came that naturally to her. She seemed so...happy, glowing.

God, Emma wasn't pregnant, was she?

Chuckling to herself at the impossibility of her random thoughts Regina suddenly noticed another smell than the roses as Emma lead her into the dining room.

"Is that dinner? Did you cook?"

Instead of answering Emma simply rolled her eyes and pulled out Regina's chair. Apparently Regina had only badly hidden her panic, remembering Emma's last try of baking all too well. If they didn't have magic, they would have needed to call the fire department.

"Don't worry, nothing's burned."

When Regina sat, Emma took a decanter and filled two glasses with rich smelling red wine.

"Dinner's ready, though. I'm gonna fetch it in a moment. Henry's with Ruby, so I thought we could have a nice evening to ourselves."

"A nice evening, hm?"

Regina assured herself smirking as she slowly found her confidence again.

"Yes, a nice evening."

Emma confirmed, but her unusual soft voice did nothing to ease Regina in the slightest. Every alarm bell was ringing. Still as Emma raised her glass she met hers with a clink.

"To us."

Meeting Emma's gaze Regina nodded and repeated the toast.

As she watched Emma leave the room to presumably serve the dinner she noticed the exquisite taste of the wine. It had several underlying flavors and certainly hadn't been cheap.

When Emma returned with indeed very delicious food, Regina found her heightened state of alert dissipating, although she was well aware that it was probably exactly what Emma had intended.

Over dinner they talked about anything and nothing in particular. Regina teased Emma until she revealed that her suspicion was right and Ruby did cook the dinner. The candles flickered only once when Emma freely handed over her last spoonful of tiramisu, insisting that she made that one on her own.

She cleared their plates away and returned with a new decanter of wine, almost spilling it. Only then Regina realized that she wasn't the only one nervous.

Before Emma could sit down again to resume fiddling with her necklace, Regina stood up and took Emma's hands in her own.

"Emma, just tell me. We're both nervous enough, don't you think? Did you destroy the bathroom mirror or something? You know I'm only kidding when I threaten to kill you every time you let something fall against it, right?"

"Why is everyone assuming I destroyed something? Can't we just have a nice evening together?"

Raising her eyebrows Regina cocked her head to one side, examining her girlfriend.

"While you think you are incredible difficult to read, I've noticed your nervousness. The only reason I came up with is that you destroyed something and since I've just arrived in my car..."

"It's not the car. I didn't..."

But Regina didn't let her interrupt, needing to eliminate every possible scenario, no matter how unlikely.

"And I'm assuming that Henry is safely with Ruby instead of in a hospital bed with a broken arm or something, because..."

She left the threat open, but Emma immediately shook her head.

"God, no. You know that I would have called you to get to the hospital immediately."

Regina shrugged, clueless.

"Then, presuming that you're not pregnant, I've come up empty."

Her joke worked. Emma gave her a crooked smile, shaking her head.

"No, honey. You're good, but not _that_ good."

"Okay, then out with it."

She encouraged her against her own trepidations.

* * *

Emma took a deep breath before she dared to look up from their joined hands into Regina's dark eyes. There was worry in them, but also encouragement, acceptance. It showed her that she could do this. Chickening out wasn't an option now.

So she straightened her back and felt her determination return.

"You know, customary I would have to kneel in front of you now, in both of our lands."

She met Regina's confused frown with an encouraging smile.

"But although you tend to deny it from time to time you know that we're both on equal footing in this relationship. So I stand here tonight to tell you how much I love you. I am grateful to have you in my life beyond what words can express. I am not asking you to give me an answer. I'm just telling you how I feel and what I want to do for you."

"For me?"

Regina interrupted her, but Emma silenced her lying a finger on her mouth.

"Yes, for you. I want to promise you something and I want to do it in front of everyone."

"Emma..."

"I am asking you to allow me a commitment. For once in my life I am completely sure of something, of someone, of you. I want you to know that you can trust me to be there for you, now and forever."

She looked up into Regina's glassy eyes, surprised to see her slowly shaking her head, hoping it was because she didn't believe it was happening, hoping against reason she wasn't already giving an answer.

"Allow me to marry you, Regina Mills."

A deafening silence overtook the room.

Emma could swear that she could feel her heart physically stop.

"Emma, we have talked about this..."

"No, we haven't. Just give me a reason."

Regina sighed and avoided her gaze but she held on to her hands, squeezing them even tighter. Emma decided to take that as a good sign.

"I've told you that marriage isn't an option. I commit to you, I've told you that I commit to you. I don't need a ceremony for that. I've..."

Shaking her head Emma lifted a hand.

"And I've told you that if you really want to be with me, that there's a difference between openly committing and telling me these words in our own house. I want this utter safety for both of us."

"Even married people get separated, divorced. Marriage doesn't prevent that."

"No, marriage just makes an open statement that we belong together. It also helps when we might want to think about another child."

Emma reminded her. They had talked about it, often, but now she was delivering her arguments with a fervency that was unusual for her.

"Why is it so important to you?"

A deep disappointment overwhelmed Emma.

"Why isn't it to you?"

"I told you! I've been married! Emma, I've been called a wife and under that label my _committed _other did unspeakable things to me. That's all I connect with the word marriage. I'm sorry. I can't be a wife again!"

Her voice had gotten louder which immediately invited Emma to scream back at her.

"We would be partners. I would be _your_ wife and you know that I'd never do anything you didn't want! You've overcome so much, why not this?"

Emma threw up her hands in exasperation.

"You know, it's always me. I accept your past, I accept that I can't blame you but when I ask that I can commit to you, you won't allow it. I don't get it! Why can't you give in, for once? Why can't you see that it would be a good thing, for both of us?"

When she noticed that her anger tinged on desperation, Emma turned away from Regina's searching eyes and marched into the kitchen. She had started to bang the pots and pans Ruby had used on the counter, put the dishes into the washer with a lot more force than necessary and started the warm water, forcefully scrubbing the first pan clean. She felt rather than heard Regina entering the room.

"Can't you just accept that I can't?"

Regina sounded tired, fragile. Without her own control Emma felt her shoulders slump.

"Can't you even consider my point?"

She sighed as she let the pan slip through her fingers, slowly sinking in the water.

* * *

**Yes, I know...  
But some of you might actually agree with me that this is the perfect point to stop, so...  
Tell me what you think up until now *pretty please* and I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I'm seriously flattered by the amount of followers and your awesome reviews, thank you!  
**

**Oh, and this is smut, don't like it, don't read it. For everyone else, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Emma's throat was closing up and there was a constricting warmth growing in her head. She felt tears collecting themselves and falling without consent. They met the water she was leaning over with a barely audible drop. She closed her eyes and forced her shoulders to unclench. Regina shouldn't see how much that was hurting her.

Suddenly strong arms were embracing her waist from behind. Regina's body was completely against hers. She felt her hair being pushed behind and tender kisses placed at her neck before Regina rested her head on her shoulder, the soft skin of their cheeks brushing against each other.

"Will it be okay if I think about it?"

It felt like she was mocking her. Emma stiffened up and tried to shrug Regina off, but she was holding on to her.

"You've already made your decision."

She protested with clapped words.

"I want to promise to consider your point."

Slowly she turned around to meet Regina's eyes.

"Really?"

She nodded, clearly unhappy but just as clearly honest.

"If you give me a couple of days, I'll reconsider."

"And your decision isn't already made?"

"Clean slate."

Regina promised earnestly and before she knew what she was doing Emma found herself kissing Regina passionately, her body molding into hers perfectly. She interrupted their kiss only briefly,

"You will consider this?"

"For you I will."

Hearing her honest promise Emma smirked into their kiss. In response Regina pulled her even tighter against her. They stood like that for a moment until Emma leaned back, searching her eyes.

"You know I had something planned for this evening."

Emma insinuated innocently and placed lingering kisses on Regina's neck. Regina took a shaky breath before she warned her in a deep voice.

"Emma..."

Not listening the slightest Emma continued while nibbling on her neck.

"In case you said yes, you know..."

She had found Regina's pulse point rendering her incapable of rebuffing her.

"And I think I'm gonna let this pass..."

At the same time she let her hands glide over Regina's side, stimulating her skin with her short nails. Regina hummed in approval.

"And what does your plan look like?"

At the question Emma let go of her and gave her a little nudge towards the stairs.

"Go into the bedroom and I'll follow you shortly."

Although Regina looked surprised she followed her instruction and climbed the stairs.

Emma took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed to collect herself, she needed to control the sting in the bottom of her stomach.

Regina loved her.

She wanted to be with her.

It was Regina's past that prevented her to happily accept, it didn't have anything to do with Emma herself.

She needed to remind herself of that, she needed to be sure of it, before she followed Regina.

And she knew that these were the facts.

Unfortunately it didn't help much to decrease the deep pang of rejection.

She just needed to accept it for now and learn to deal with it in the future.

Or she could just hope she didn't need to deal with in the future.

For now she should celebrate that she hadn't received a total rejection.

With new hope she walked into the kitchen and collected what she had planned. She hesitated as she reached for the bottle of champagne and decided to keep that idea in the back of her mind for another occasion. Instead she took the red wine and the silver can.

When she stood on top of the stairs she became a little unsure, but she took another mouthful of the wine, enjoying the warm buzz it had already given her and stripped off her high heels.

Tonight she would celebrate them.

So she entered the room with a devilish grin on her face. Regina lounged on the foot of the bed, still fully dressed, minus her shoes, and wearing an uncharacteristically demure smile.

"You know, I thought about explaining my plan."

Emma began as she put the wine on the floor next to her. She grinned confidently at Regina, almost predatory, as she lifted her free hand to her neck, brushing her hair away. Easily her fingers slid into the knot and pulled.

She held the dress a second shifting her weight so that her hips jut before she lets the soft fabric slip through her fingers and jerked her hips back so that it could easily fall.

Anticipating the gasp Regina made when Emma appeared stark naked before her she smirked more widely.

"But then I thought I could just show it to you, taking a more colorful approach."

She shook the can in her other hand, popped the lid with her thumb and pointed it at her chest. She playfully winked at Regina before she started to spray the whipped cream across her chest in a winded line until she reached her left thigh.

"I thought you might like a second dessert."

With deliberate steps she walked across the room, carefully taking turns to cover her breasts with the sugary spray, and stopped right in front of her lover, putting the can on the ground.

"You know, after you enjoyed the first one so thoroughly."

As Emma looked up she found Regina meeting her eyes with raised eyebrows. Her shell-shocked expression had changed into dark eyes, full of lust.

Regina leaned forward, slowly lifting a finger to Emma's abdomen, scooping a bit of the whipped cream on her forefinger.

"My my, this sure is a lot of dessert. I'm not sure, I can eat this much."

Her voice was purring, sending shivers of anticipation over Emma's skin. Emma's mouth turned into a huge victorious grin. Under any different circumstance Regina would have surely made her walk into the shower instead of enjoying this messiness.

Now however she lifted the finger to her mouth, her tongue poking out to remove the cream with deliberate care. Emma lost her grin and caught her lower lip between her teeth.

She had already seen how provocative Regina took a spoon in her mouth but as her tongue was circling her finger now, it was incredibly hotter.

Regina released her finger and looked up to her, a predatory smile on her face.

"Now, you know that sometimes a person overextends oneself."

She placed on finger on Emma's back, pulling her a step closer with the lightest of pressure and leaned in to let her peaked tongue follow the cream over the first trail on her stomach upwards until she met her collarbone, softly nibbling on the flesh over the bone, before she stood up, careful not to touch Emma as if not to ruin her dress, but still being incredibly close. She leaned in so that Emma could feel her breath on her neck.

"There's only so much a body can take."

She promised in a voice so low that Emma could practically feel herself becoming wet for her. Regina slowly turned around, presenting her the zipper of her own dress.

"Now, if you want to try that, we shouldn't let our clothes suffer as well."

Emma let a nervous chuckle escape. Quickly covering it up Emma extended her hands. She confidently removed Regina's dress, turned her back and pushed her onto the bed again, remembering that she wanted to be in charge tonight.

For that she tried very hard not to let the matching combo of black lacy underwear get to her. She only partly succeeded as she caught herself unconsciously licking her lips at the sight of an almost naked Regina in front of her. She'd probably never get used to this.

Regina for her part smiled somewhat amused but nodded softly in silent agreement, seemingly accepting Emma's lead who pointed at her chest.

"Now, why don't we try how much you can take?"

Regina eyes twinkled mischievously as she chuckled lightly but she pulled Emma to her forcefully. Without premonition she licked once across Emma's breast before she put her lips around a hardened nipple and sucked hard.

Immediately Emma let out a soft moan, entangling her fingers in Regina's dark hair, encouraging her. Regina's hands snaked behind Emma's back, strongly stroking her sides.

She took her time as she cleaned the first breast, nibbling and sucking at the skin. As Emma drew her further in, she felt Regina's teeth carefully touching her nipple, before she released it, piercing the skin underneath fervently. She was certainly leaving marks, claiming her in a way they had refused to, up until now.

Regina's fingers slid down from her back, her nails grazing her hip before she arrived at her ass, squeezing it shortly, while attacking her nipple with a new fervor, eliciting many more uncontrolled moans from Emma, who felt on fire, burning in anticipation with the knowledge of what Regina's tongue would to do her as it slowly traveled further down her body.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled down. With practiced ease Regina changed their positions and pushed Emma onto the bed. Emma's breath hitched as she propped her upper body up on her elbows only to see Regina kneel in front of her.

Her eyes twinkled as Emma heard a sloshing sound and felt the cold whipped cream meet her hipbone. Noticing Regina's dark eyes, Emma sucked in a breath of air.

"You know..."

Regina began as she slowly licked up her way, starting at Emma's thigh until she put a new trail of cream on Emma's other hipbone, nibbling equally at both sides, taking her time in a painfully slow way, kissing and licking, marking her thighs now.

"I think I'm starting to rather enjoy myself."

Emma let out an incoherent mumble, the need between her legs almost killing her by now.

"Mhm, 'gina..."

"What was that, my dear?"

"I..."

Regina kept licking at her skin, coming ever closer without really touching her, where she needed her to.

"Please."

Emma stammered, feeling Regina's kisses slowly coming closer.

"I need you."

And with that she finally placed a kiss at her clitoris, before spreading her legs. She licked up once through her folds and entered Emma with her tongue.

Emma let out a strangled scream, flailing with her hands, grasping the sheets behind her as she fought to control her hips, which were rolling up to take in Regina's tongue even farther.

She felt her body trembling, shivering and knew she was close as Regina quickly replaced her tongue with two fingers, draped one leg over her shoulder and started sucking on her soft spot.

Within seconds she came completely undone under Regina's mouth, losing herself as the orgasm came over her with tremendous force.

Regina halted her fingers for a moment, allowing Emma to ride it out, but before Emma had sufficiently caught her breath, Regina started moving her fingers again, picking up an even faster pace than before, letting her thumb meet Emma's need as she climbed up on the bed, biting at Emma's flesh until Emma felt her muscles clench around Regina's hand, her legs closing as the orgasm took her conscious thoughts away.

She was nothing more than her feelings in that moment. And her feelings consisted of nothing but Regina. Regina was under her, next to her, over her. Her smell, everywhere.

Until these soulful eyes looked at her, capturing her entire being, bringing her back to reality.

She barely registered Regina crawling up to her, nuzzling her side and covering them with the blanket. The only thing she knew was that her whole body was relaxed and she felt completely safe as she lay in Regina's arms.

With a satisfied sigh she fell asleep.

* * *

Regina looked at her lover. At the sight of Emma's carefree, innocent face she felt a tenderness, a protectiveness rising from deep within her that still managed to surprise her. Just when she thought she couldn't love her more than that, her heart decided she could.

It had been different with Henry. She had loved him from the first moment, he had been placed in her arms. Her love had been so fearless, infinite from this first instant. Sure she had felt this love in all its force at special moments, his first smile at her, the first time he called her 'mama', when he had taken his first steps towards her. But in truth that had always been a fierce affirmation of that first moment, where it had taken her completely by surprise.

He didn't know it back then and he still couldn't grasp the sheer enormity of it, but he had taken her heart into his possession then and there.

With Emma it was completely different.

She gave herself to her freely, she bestowed little pieces of herself on her little by little. And she got it all back in a slightly different way, but all the same.

By now she was sure that she owned Emma's heart.

When she had found out more about Emma's past, how often she had given her love freely, carefree, only to be rewarded with nothing but pain, Regina had sworn herself that she would protect it with all her might.

Now she needed to figure out what exactly that entailed, she mused to herself before she caught herself yawning.

Slowly as not to disturb Emma she crawled under the covers next to her. She pushed an errand strand of hair out of Emma's face and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. It was almost adorable how Emma was completely out of it after their lovemaking.

Looking down at Emma she found herself smiling happily and shook her head about her own emotionality. Normally she would wake Emma and make sure that both of them took a good long shower before going to sleep. Normally she wouldn't have allowed Emma to get anywhere near their bed with that messy whipped cream.

But she supposed she could always change the covers tomorrow and wash them immediately.

So she nuzzled herself against Emma, her body automatically molding against Regina's, even asleep.

She knew she should think about Emma's proposal, but she didn't have an answer now and staring at the ceiling all night certainly wouldn't help her, so she allowed sleep to take her.

Within minutes she relaxed in Emma's embrace. To the sound of Emma's regular breathing Regina fell asleep.

* * *

It wasn't more than four hours later that Regina suddenly woke up. She was sitting upright with her hands held up, ready to lunge an attacking fireball at any danger.

However the only thing surrounding her was silence.

And a sleepy grumble next to her as Emma turned around. From experience Regina knew that Emma was out cold. A short look to her watch told her that she wouldn't wake for at least another two or three hours. It was barely 5 am.

Frowning she lowered her hands, trying to remember what had pulled her out of her sleep and put her on high alert. She controlled the room once again, although she could feel that they were alone.

It had been a dream.

Again.

She had thought she had shaken that habit.

The first nights that Emma had stayed over, she had constantly woken up in the middle of the night shivering and nearly crying. Of course she had never allowed herself to let the tears fall, but Emma had always woken up, too. She had embraced her, calmed her down with low murmurs of insignificant words until they had fallen asleep again. But it had gotten better.

Step by step she had noticed that every smile from Snow, every friendly teasing from Ruby, every bear-hug from James (no matter how undesired) had helped. Though she had received all of it with a slight indifferent manner throughout the day, her nights had become better.

It wasn't so much that she had changed. She was still the same. She knew that she could fall back to her old ways easily. It was why she never contemplated the idea of something happening to Henry or Emma.

But they made it better.

Emma helped her to be more of herself out in the open. Snow's acceptance, never mind, the Charming's acceptance had made an example that the town's people had slowly started to follow. She had gotten less and less nasty looks ever since she had brought Emma and Snow back, almost two years ago. It had been a slow process, but even the most resistant ones had lost their resolve to hate Regina, when Emma and her had managed to open up a portal to their old land. Snow and Charming had led, whoever had wanted to leave, there to restructure the old lands. Predictably Emma had refused all of her mother's (and their son's for that matter) pleas to go along.

Now they were meeting roughly once a month (meaning Snow wanted them to visit _every _weekend).

It had initially surprised Regina how many citizen's of Storybrooke had stayed behind, even under the preamble that officially Emma would organize the town's affairs. It hadn't even lasted three months until Ruby had told Regina to suck it up and get herself recognized officially as the Mayor again. After all everyone knew that Emma barely managed to properly organize the Sheriff's paperwork and it wasn't lost on anyone that it was more than a living arrangement between them.

With that the last of her nightmares had disappeared.

And apparently they were back now.

With a deep sigh she draped the covers neatly over Emma's sleeping body and got up. She quickly collected her favorite comfortable slacks, shirt, blouse and a dark but cosy sweater, fresh underwear and left to shower in the guestroom, so she wouldn't risk waking Emma.

Too fast she found herself in the kitchen, standing in front of the opened refrigerator without finding anything to eat. She thought about preparing breakfast for Emma in turn for the nice dinner yesterday, but the fridge was uncharacteristically empty. No eggs, no juice.

Well, there she had a task worth doing. Taking her briefcase and a bag she left the house. Grocery shopping would stop her churning mind, at least for a bit.

She had to give Emma an answer, a chance to change her mind.

Still she couldn't stop the feeling of horror that came with being called a wife, being considered someone's property. Although rationally she knew that Emma would never do that. She would give herself to her in as much as she would take and she would only take what Regina was ready to give. Not once Emma had asked her for more than she couldn't handle and if she had disagreed, she had dropped the subject.

But marriage wasn't something she could give her girlfriend, she had to mean it, not endure it.

Shaking her head she swallowed her oncoming anger. She wouldn't resent Emma for asking something she apparently wanted, although she must have known what predicament she had put her in.

Cocking her head she considered this.

Emma had known how Regina would react. She had proposed anyway.

All of this went through her head while she automatically made her way through the town without paying much attention.

Which was probably the reason she connected with a runner who came out of a crossing alley.

"Wow!"

Secure hands gripped her at the shoulders to prevent both of them from falling. Suddenly all her anger flared up again, so she mustered the culprit with a silencing death glare, ready to blame whoever it was for her current predicament.

All of her anger dissipated when she looked into shocked brown eyes. Ruby took a second to collect herself before she raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Regina?"

Regina shrugged in apology, knowing the woman would understand. Still Ruby's examination of her face unnerved her.

"What is it?"

Ruby's tensed shoulders slumped as she gave her a compassionate smile.

"I take it, it didn't go very well then?"

Just then Regina remembered that Ruby had known what Emma had been up to. She shrugged again.

"Well, the dinner was delicious. Thank you."

"Really? The dinner was delicious?"

"Weren't you busy exercising? I guess it must get tiring, taking yourself for a walk. How often do you have to do that, once or twice a day?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, but otherwise didn't acknowledge her snarky comment.

"So, did she ask you or did she chicken out?"

Accepting that her insults didn't get her nowhere, Regina sighed and started walking. If she had to talk to Ruby, she didn't need to see her telling expressions.

"She didn't chicken out."

Although Ruby didn't react she heard her following her.

"You know, you could have warned me."

Regina reminded her.

"I kinda did."

Ruby protested, which made Regina turn to her, examining her compassionate eyes.

"No, you did not. I distinctly remember you telling me that I might change into something nicer, but you didn't answer any of my questions."

Unrelenting Ruby shook her head.

"I did warn you. I told you that Emma had something special planned for the night. You chose to ignore it."

"I did not. You didn't tell me anything!"

Ruby chuckled shortly, but sobered almost immediately.

"What did you tell _her_?"

"Nothing."

Regina answered shortly, before looking at her sideways.

"Why does she even want to marry? It wouldn't change our lives in the slightest."

"I guess Emma has told you why she sees that differently."

Regina shrugged.

"She wants a commitment for the whole wide world to know. It's just that she already has me, you know? I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not about to kick her out and abandon her, she knows that. But technically you could, you know? You could even keep Henry."

Scoffing Regina rolled her eyes.

"Apart from the fact that I love her and I'd never to something like that to her, it's not like anyone here would let me."

No it was Ruby's turn to shrug.

"But you could, you know? You have the legal documents that tie Henry to you. You two can pass the town line without any difficulties. Out there is a whole wide world to get lost into. Emma knows exactly how easy it is to do just that and what a hard time she would have to find you. Maybe she knows rationally that you wouldn't do that, but legally there's nothing hindering you."

"Are you suggesting I should leave?"

Regina joked, while she let Ruby's words sink in, ignoring the other woman's huff. They had reached the sea and silently agreed to sit. After a moment Regina hesitantly started to speak again.

"Do you think she wants to prove to me that she won't run away again? Or that she wants to tie herself to me legally so it's harder for herself to leave?"

For a moment Ruby only looked at her in contemplation.

"No, I don't think so. She doesn't want to leave. And if she truly felt like it, she probably knew how to change her identity to disappear completely. But she wouldn't do that, not to you, Henry or Snow and James for that matter. She has found her family here, Regina. Not only her parents but you and Henry. I don't think you get how much of a deal it is to her, because partly she doesn't want you to see it, she doesn't want to feel weak. Still, you know more about her past than anyone else, how she grew up and got bounced around from home to home, how she never stayed anywhere for long after that?"

It sounded like Ruby was definitely trying to tell her something and Regina felt like she was about to understand her point, no matter whether she was ready for that revelation.

Ruby sighed.

"You know, maybe she held back the bad stuff, because she didn't want you to feel any more guilt than you already do. And you shouldn't make that decision out of guilt."

"That I know. I wouldn't agree only to please her and she knows that."

"That's the crux, hm?"

"The crux is my dead _husband_."

Regina retorted angrily, but Ruby laid a calming hand on her arm.

"I know."

That was surprising.

"You do?"

"I mean, I figured as much. Even Snow stopped talking about him with pure adoration after you two seemed to get along better. You know I can put two and two together."

At a loss for words Regina remained silent. She just hoped it wasn't that obvious to everyone.

"I mean, I haven't talked about it and mostly people tend to ignore such things, but you would be Emma's wife and you would have made that decision freely. That's the difference, right?"

"Right..."

Regina repeated slowly. She still didn't understand Emma's need for this. They could have been happy all their life, belonging to each other without a stupid legal document, without the stupid titles that aren't that necessary in this world. Helpful, yes, but not entirely necessary. She would never take Henry from her.

"It's not that you'd be related to Snow again, right? 'cause that would be kinda stupid, you know?"

"Due to the fact that I only have to see her every other weekend I could life through the horror of being related to her again, thank you very much."

Regina responded, but her heart wasn't in it. Even Ruby noticed the carefully hidden fondness she used Snow's name with.

In a way Emma didn't have the luxury of her parents very long. And this world wouldn't recognize them as their parents.

She remembered how Emma had complained when she found out that her mother was technically younger than her and therefore wouldn't have the smallest chance to adopt her as an adult. She had been raging all day long about documents and laws and how they should just change them in Storybrooke until Regina had remembered her that Snow and Charming would always be her parents and she didn't need a legal paper to proclaim that.

Suddenly Ruby's outburst made completely sense.

"I understand."

"You do?"

Regina nodded. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid.

But then Emma had done a very good job to hide it. She had spent her whole childhood in foster care, waiting to one day find parents, find people that would adopt her, declare legally to the whole wide world that she belonged to them.

"So, is it enough to overcome your own problems?"

Regina answered hesitantly.

"She told me I should consider one more step just for her. She said she had made a lot of them."

Ruby shrugged, unimpressed.

"Well, you've both done a lot. You've worked hard to get where you are now. And she has helped you by always giving you the benefit of the doubt, trusting you before you did it yourself. You just need to decide, whether this is right for you."

Regina nodded as slowly a smile crept up on her lips.

"You know, I don't think it's right. I mean, I'd probably have to suffer through Charming giving her away."

Ignoring Ruby's laugh she got up. She gave Ruby a thankful smile before she left, striding confidently away.

* * *

When Emma woke up she felt cold. Yawning she noticed first that she had kicked the blanket away before she realized with a sinking feeling in her stomach that she was alone in the bed.

Secondly she looked down on her naked form, suddenly very surprised that Regina hadn't woken her immediately after she had fallen asleep, because she very much needed a shower.

Sighing she grabbed underwear, old comfortable jeans and a white wifebeater, smirking to herself at her choice. No matter how Regina might protest against her choice of clothing, she knew she secretly loved it.

When she was ready she walked downstairs, expecting to find Regina in her study, pretending to work, while she really was thinking. It was this way after every fight. Though yesterday's events didn't really qualify as a fight, Regina might feel the need to do some thinking.

As she reached the study and found it empty, she grew uncomfortable. They had their routines. It wasn't unusual for her to wake up alone in her bed. However it was unusual that Regina didn't hear her coming down the stairs. Normally she'd even come out of the study and greet her.

With a deep frown she wandered into the kitchen, relieved to find at least the normalcy of an already prepared pot of coffee. She collected her favorite mug and poured herself some of the dark liquid before she noticed a strange file laying on the counter. Strange, because Regina never left anything lying around. Even stranger was that it fazed her. Two years ago she wouldn't have noticed.

Wondering if she could inspect it or if that would break into Regina's privacy she took a closer look, recognizing her full name written on file's subject matter in Regina's tidy script.

Curiosity growing she opened it. Since it was addressed to her it shouldn't be a problem, right?

The first thing she noticed was that it were all legal papers, full of tiny brackets waiting to be filled out with ever-wrong stuff.

Only with a second look she understood what she held in her hands, finally noticing the tiny capture of the overcrowded form.

Adoption papers.

Finally she noticed that most of it was already filled out. Regina had left brackets open she didn't know the answers to and of course the space for her signature was left empty. Regina's however was neatly placed at the bottom of another filled out page. It was a second parent adoption.

Emma didn't know much of the legal stuff, but she had understood alright that by giving up Henry she would never again have any opportunity to be his legal parent. It had hurt more than anything else, but she had never dared to say anything since Henry's initial insistence that Emma was his real mom had hurt Regina more than both of them could grasp. He had understood that Regina was just as much his mother as Emma, even more so. Still he had always utterly accepted Emma and she had never found the courage to bring it up.

A wet spot suddenly appeared on the page she was holding. Confused she frowned at it until she realized that she was crying. Quickly she smeared her tears across her cheeks with the back of her hand and took a deep breath before she looked at the next page, pressing her lips together to prevent herself from any emotional outburst.

It was a handwritten page filled with banking information and the mortgage to the house. She started reading, understanding that it was Regina's will. Except trust funds that were in Henry's name she had planned to leave everything to Emma, the house, her money.

At the bottom of the page Regina's handwriting had become slightly sloppy, the curling letters out of their usual tidiness. She had also given her custody of Henry.

Disregarding the morbidity of such an act Emma smiled through her glassy eyes, until she noticed with shock the date of the document next to Regina's signature.

It was dated back to the day Emma had disappeared after the wraith attack, but that didn't make sense at all. Why would Regina...?

Oh, right. She had probably done it after she had saved Henry. It hurt her more than possible to think back to that moment when Regina had truly believed that they were coming to kill her.

Shaking her head Emma braced herself for the last bit of information. Without doubt it would be emotional.

The last page was almost empty, listing the address of the town hall, Regina's work, a phone number she didn't recognize and open hours throughout the week.

Beneath it she had listed the requirement of an ID and the remark that the certificate was valid to ninety days.

"It's the open hours of the town's office."

Shell-shocked Emma froze, not daring to move. For once she hadn't heard or felt Regina approach her.

"I've looked it up this morning. It's the office for the marriage applications."

"What?"

Too many emotions flooded Emma's system. She was confused by a breathy laugh before she realized that it was her own. Very slowly she lifted her head to the entrance of the kitchen, hoping that Regina's voice wasn't a figment of her imagination.

When she finally raised her gaze she slowly took in Regina's wide smile, her slightly embarrassed rosy cheeks.

She couldn't really bring herself to believe what was happening.

"That means... Are you saying...?"

Regina nodded deliberate.

"Yes. I am saying yes."

Emma felt something inside of her shift. Her lips spread into a wide smile as she let out a shaky laugh.

"You do?"

Nodding again Regina slowly came towards her until she stood in front of her.

"I do."

She leaned into Emma, kissed both of her cheeks, erasing the happy tears that marked her cheeks until she found Emma's lips in an unusually tender kiss.

"I love you, you know?"

Emma told her in a breathy voice. She wasn't sure whether she would be able to make sense of all the emotional onslaught. What she was sure of was that she had never felt happier in all her life.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**See? For there to be a future oneshot called 'Marrying Emma', she had to accept, right? Not having a happy ending would probably emotionally scar me, so you can usually count on me to write one ;)**

**Now, please let me know what you think! I hope it made it a little bit easier to live through the Once-hiatus! :)  
**


End file.
